You needed a friend
by somanyfeels
Summary: Rachel turns up at Quinn's door, she broke up with Finn and broke down herself. As Quinn tries to comfort her, their fragile friendship may grow into something more... (M for later chapters)
1. An unexpected guest

'Quinn, there is someone here for you' Charlotte yelled in a strangely high-pitched voice from the living room. Quinn sighed, as she put a towel around her hair to prevent it from dripping on the floor. 'Who is it?' she yelled back.  
She really disliked it when Charlotte, her roommate, put on her weir high-pitched voice. But despite that, she was a lovely girl. With another towel she dried her face, she just returned from the gym and on her way back it had started raining so damn hard she decided to run home. It was after all only 2 miles from their appartement.

Quinn had a lovely appartement in New Haven, close to the university campus. Her mother bought it for her, to assure herself that Quinn wouldn't start living in some sort of sinful frathouse. But Quinn found the apartment way too big for herself alone, so she started searching for a roommate. And she found one. A dutch girl named Charlotte who came all the way from Amsterdam to New Haven to study. Quinn almost instantly liked her, she was sweet and attentive.

Charlotte's footsteps approached, 'Open the door Q,' she hissed. Quinn sighed and unlocked the bathroom door. 'Char, what's the problem? Why can't you just let our guest in? And who is it anyway?' Charlotte closed the bathroom door behind her, 'Well Q, the problem is, that I don't know who it is. I don't know her, so you must know her, and when we both don't know her... we might consider ourselves in a scary situation.'  
'Good lord, you are such a dramaqueen' Quinn sighed as she patted Charlottes cheek, 'you have seen too much thrillers. There are no such things as monstruous murderers in New Haven. What does she look like?' said Quinn, as she opened the door to the living room. 'Well, she is really petite, but with a big nose, brown hair. Maybe jewish. I told her to wait outside the door, but I left it open.' Quinn lost Charlotte at big nose. Her heartbeat increased. It couldn't be. She wouldn't. It could be someone else, someone from college. But not Rachel.

Rachel. She had not seen Rachel in four months. And at this very moment she couldn't remember why she hadn't called, texted or facebooked her. Also, she did not know why Rachel would come and visit her. If it even was Rachel. Her stream of thoughts was interrupted by Charlotte, "Quinn. Door. Now." she hissed from the kitchen. Only just now Quinn realised she was not moving, she was standing in the middle of the living room. Oh right, she thought. There was someone for her. At the door.

She approached the door, and it felt like if her heart was in her throat. It was pounding at almost an audible level. There was no-one standing outside the door. "Charlotte, there is no-" she wanted to yell, but stopped in the middle of her sentence when she heared a whimper. Quinn walked out of the door. Looking right, nothing. Left, also nothing. She almost ran around the corner and saw a glipse of a petite brunette stepping into the elevator.

"Wait, Rachel!" she shouted, her voice raspy. The door was already closing, and the girl inside did not hear her (or she pretended not to). Quinn started running, anxious to stop the door from closing. She jumped and set her foot in between the doors, which immediately opened. "Rachel.." Quinn breathed as Rachel turned around. Her eyes were filled with tears, mascara all over her cheeks. "God, Rach-" she started but Rachel didn't let her finish. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place, please Quinn go back. Forget this okay?" she whimpered as the tears streamed down her face.

"No," Quinn stuttered "please don't go Rachel, or at least drink some coffee to calm your nerves. Please." Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes as she sighed deeply and then nodded. Quinn took her hand and guided her to her appartement. She set down a trembling Rachel at the kitchentable and made coffee in a painful silence. An instant later Quinn sat down in front of Rachel with a mug of hot coffee which she pushed towards Rachel.

"Rachel, why..." Quinn started, unsure of what Rachel would answer. "Are you here?" Rachel finished her sentence. "I..." but she couldn't and started crying again. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's arm, trying to make calming gestures but it felt as if it only made the situation more awkward so she pulled her hand back almost immediately. Something in her broke at the sight of Rachel crying. It made the girl with the most powerful voice she knew seem so vulnerable.

"It's Finn, we.." she shook her head and snivelled. Quinn tried to finish her sentence, "You had a fight?" she cocked her head to make eyecontact with Rachel. Rachel's eyes were like a giant pool of molten chocolate, Quinn had never noticed that before. "No, it's... Quinn, Finn and I broke up."

"Oh..." Quinn gasped as her lips parted. "Why? I mean, you were supposed to get married and then.. Rachel I don't get it." Rachel shook her haid "No, there's nothing to get. It's just, well, it just didn't work out anymore. But somehow it broke me from inside and I had nobody to go to. I am so sorry that I just turned up here, I shouldn't have. But I still got the ticket you gave me before the summer. And I just needed..." again, tears streamed down her face as she kept eyecontact with Quinn the entire time.

"You needed a friend" said Quinn.


	2. A weird turn of events

"Rachel, you can come if you want to. Really, Dean wouldn't mind that I bring you with me." Quinn yelled from her bedroom to the living room grabbing a bottle of liquor to bring to the party. "Thanks Quinn, but no, if you don't mind i'd rather stay here and get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately as you might have acknowlegded."

Rachel was here for three days now. Quinn insisted on Rachel staying for at least a week. Since it was autumnbreak for both of them. Rachel was a nice guest, very helpful. She was obviously trying to look happy, but Quinn knew that on the inside she was a mess. She was not the noisy, happy girl she was once before. But Quinn thought it best that she would let Rachel go her own way as much as possible, and if Rachel didn't want to go to the party, Quinn would let her stay home. Although it meant that she was going alone.

The party was nice, although the fraternity house was overcrowded. Quinn quickly found some of the girls she knew and started playing some weird drinking game with them. She remembered she had not had dinner, but it was too late already. As she stood up to go to the toilet, she felt wobbly. She giggled, as her hands found support on different, unknown shoulders.

Quinn did not exactly remember what happened next. But she found herself on the lap of a gorgeous young man. She felt him whispering things in her ear, she felt his warm breath but couldn't hear anything so she just laughed. The next moment she felt his lips on her collarbone. She groaned, but did not exactly know why. She was not turned on, but she also didn't want him to stop. Then, she thought of Rachel. Sitting all alone at home in the dark. She felt so sorry and stood up immediately. "Sorry, hot fratboy" she mumbled as she walked away. She grabbed the bottle of Captain Morgan she brought to the party and walked out of the house. Taking little sips of her bottle. Her head was foggy, but she liked it. All she could think of was that Rachel was alone now.

"CABBBBBBBBBBBB" she yelled at a passing car. Her voice cracked and she laughed at her own ridiculous sound. "Fuck girl, you're drunk" someone came to stand next to her. "Well," Quinn raised her bottle, "yure weird, and you berrer not try to rape me cuz I got a captain wif me". She looked at the boy standing next to her, who was way to little to even try to do something to her. "I wouldn't do that, really," he said. "but I'll get you a cab." he smiled as he took out his phone to order a cab.

Moments later Quinn stumbled out of the elevator. Her bottle was empty now, so she decided to leave it in the elevator. "Goddam keys" she hissed, turning her purse upside down. Her phone, ID and a lot of other stuff fell out of her purse. But not her key. "Fuck this shit," she groaned and started to knock on the door like mad. "RACH-, RACHEL OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE THERE AND I LOST MY FRIGGIN' KEY" and in the middle of her screaming and knocking on the door, when Rachel opened it.

"Jesus Quinn, be quiet for gods sake. You're waking up the neighbours." Rachel looked confused, her hair was messed up and she probably had been sleeping already. "Sorry Rach," Quinn whispered as she entered the living room. "Quinn, are you drunk?" Now Rachel was watching Quinn with a sort of motherly concerned look. "Jesus, Rachel, I've been to a party, with alcohol. It's not that fucking weird is it?"

Rachel frowned, looked down and turned around. Quinn immediately felt stupid, rude and mean. "Rach-, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I had to wake you up at 3am and that I'm drunk and..." Rachel turned around. Her cheeks were wet. Quinn lifted her hand to Rachels face, in an attempt to wipe away the tears. Rachel's lips parted and she closed her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"Open your eyes," said Quinn in a husky voice. The alcohol raging in her blood made her courageous. "Your eyes are beautiful, Rachel, did you know that? It's like molten chocolate. It's almost.. hypnotizing" Quinn whimpered as she came closer to Rachel. "Quinn, what a..." Rachel's words were stopped by Quinn's lips. Quinn leaped forward, dropping her purse again and tangling her hands into Rachels hair. She put her lips on Rachel's. Rachel apparently did not really know what was going on, Quinn felt her stiffen and she stopped. "Quinn," Rachel begun, not looking into Quinn's eyes, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing quickly. "I was not expecting this to be honest.. I am flattered but.." Rachel shook her head.

Quinn´s heart dropped.


	3. The hangover

_(Sorry guys, this chapter is short, I know that, but I have exams on monday, oh and please review, I need some directions!)_

* * *

"Sweet mother of god," Quinn muttered when she woke up from the sun in her face. Now she finally knew what Harry Potter must have been going through when his scar hurt so much his head seemed to burst open. "Voldemort you are so cruel," she sighed as she closed her eyes again, trying to remember what had happened last night. The last thing she knew was the boy she talked to while waiting for a cab.

And her dream, damn, her dream had been so weird. Rachel had kissed her. Or Quinn kissed Rachel. She didn't remember exactly. But it had happened in her dream, although it had only lasted for a few seconds. She felt weird about it, almost guilty. And it felt even weirder that she kind of liked it.

Quinn groaned when her thoughts were disturbed by someone knocked on her door. She sound of it was just too fucking loud. "Come in," she grunted, her voice sounded crappy.

A few seconds later the door was opened slowly and Quinn's room was lit up. "Morning Quinn," it was Rachel. Quinn suddenly felt naked, though she was wearing her pyjama's. Rachel carried a plate with breakfast on it. "How do you feel?" she asked, she sounded insecure. Quinn lifted herself up in her bed and tried to fix her hair. "How bad was I last night?"

Rachel face stiffened, "You don't remember?" Quinn sensed the awkwardness in the room and started to feel very uncomfortable. She hated herself for not remembering last night. "What did I do?" she said, as Rachel put down the plate on the side of her bed. "Nothing special, but you were very very drunk Quinn." she smiled, but her eyes did not.

Quinn started to eat her breakfast, even though she felt sick, she considered herself obliged to eat it because Rachel made it for her. Rachel sat on the side of her bed, watching Quinn eat. Quinn sometimes glanced at her. The was a sort of awkwardness in the room, which made Quinn unable to talk to Rachel. Rachel had put on some sort of pokerface to which Quinn couldn't come through. The breakfast in combination with Rachel's silence made Quinn feel somehow guilty and even worse than she did when she woke up. Her thumping headache made it unable for her to think.

"Rachel," Quinn started, still chewing on her nutella covered slice of bread, "did you put me to bed last night?" The chocolate-eyed girl seemed to look into her soul, as if Quinn was hiding something for her. "Yes, you wasn't able to do it yourself. And also, considering the fact that I'm a guest here I felt obliged to help you. But it was no problem, Quinn, never."

Rachel left the room and once again Quinn tried to remember what happened last night. Her thoughts were distracted by the sight of her black bra on the chair near the window. She looked down at her pyjamas and noted she was indeed not wearing a bra. Did Rachel do that? No she wouldn't. But what if she did, Rachel would have seen her naked. Quinn's thought raced on and she began to doubht whether her dream was a dream after all.


	4. Sent texts

It was 3 pm, Quinn just woke up again, it was still the day after and she was still in bed. Reading a book. Trying no to think of last night, or her weird dreams. The appartement was covered in silence, it was too silent. Quinn called for Rachel, but there was no response. Since she was feeling too sick to even get out of bed, she didn't went looking for Rachel. But instead texted her.

to Rachel:  
"Rach, where are you? I'm too hangover to get out of bed and see if you're here, but I don't hear you sing or anything so it seems you have gone out. Where are you? "

She did not answer. Quinn put her book away. She coulnd't think of anything else but her dream. It had been so real, her lips still felt as if Rachel's lips just left them. Quinn didn't want to think of the consquences a kiss between her and Rachel would have. It would destroy their friendship, and their friendship was still prill and breakable. Suddenly she felt so guilty about all the things she had said about Rachel at McKinley. The drawings she had made in the bathroom, the times she had called her Manhands and RuPaul. And at once Quinn was crying. She had been so immature in high school. To be honest, Rachel never did anything to harm her, and Quinn did everything in her power to humiliate Rachel. The only legitimate reason Quinn had to be angry at her was Finn. But honestly, Quinn had never loved Finn. She only loved his reputation, they really were McKinley's power couple and that made Quinn feel good. But Finn was just a stupid, arrogant bag of dead meat with sloppy freakshow limbs he couldn't control because they were too long.

Quinn had asked herself so many times why she had been jealous of them when Finn got together with Rachel. Because he ruined their status as a power couple? Because they were the new glee power couple? Because he left her while she was pregnant with Beth? Because of Rachel? Back then she had asked herself so many times what Rachel had that she didn't have. Why did Finn chose Rachel, why not Quinn, the captain of the cheerios, the ghost of Grace Kelly, little miss blonde perfect?

And then it struck her like lightning. Maybe Rachel was not the one she envied all the time... Her phone beeped. With trembling hands she reached over to her nightstand. Hoping it wasn't Rachel, but also hoping it was Rachel. It was Santana.

from Santana:  
"Sweet Jesus Q, did you have a rough night? Check your sent messages. I need explanation, and you have a lot to confess Lucy. Call me"

Quinn's hands started to shake even more when she scrolled to her sent messages. There were six sent messages from last night, luckily only to Santana.

2.07 am: "TANNNNAA, IM AT A PARTY WISH U WERE HERE ITS BORING, COME VISIT ME SOON IN NEW HAVEN ALSO LOT OF GAYS HERE GOOD FOR U I LOVE YOU TANA BYE"

2.28 am: "Stupid parth, is not fun anymor. rahcel is at my appartement i feel sorry for her, she broke up wih Finn and now she 's at my house. but i went alone to the party anmd now i feel guilty as hell. imma go crab a gab and go home"

2.29 am: "i mean grab a cab."

2.45 am: "LOL Im in an elevator with my friend morgan, who is also a captain ahahahahahahahahah do you get my joke"

2.55 am: "Tana i miss u, please visit me soonn, liquor makes me emotinal. Also, i think that Rupaul is a hot piece of ass, ahaha no srsly. Rupaul is rachel, ypu know that, and i think we shoulcnt name her Rupaul anymore because rachel is hot and rupaul is not. that rhimes lol"

3.01 am: "Berry is mine for teh takinng"

"Fuck no" Quinn stared at all her sent messages, it felt like an iron fist was clenching her throat. She could barely breathe. And then her phone beeped again. This time it was Rachel.

"Quinn, you kissed me last night."


	5. Calling Santana

"So you kissed her?" Santana sounded curious. Quinn called her, almost immediately after she got Rachel's text. Santana was one of her oldest friends, although they fought a lot over the past few years, Quinn found her trustworthy enough to confess several things to her, including her kiss with Rachel.

"Yes, apparently. I have no memory of it." Quinn groaned, she still had a headache. "And what does this mean, Lucy Q?" Santana seemed to laugh a little, but Quinn did not hear it well enough to comment. "Jesus, Santana, I don't know. It's not that I'm a lesbian all of a sudden.." she sighed. "You've had your tendencies, Quinn." Santana said, almost unhearable. "What was that?" Unknowlingly Quinn raised her tone. "Well," Santana began "I saw you one time in the changing room. It was in junior year..." she stopped talking, as if she wanted Quinn to remember the very moment.

Quinn remembered. She was excused from cheerio practice to find Brittany and Santana, who seemed to have dissapeared magically. She found them in the showers, doing things. She had been watching from behind some lockers. Brittany was kissing Santana's neck, murmuring things Quinn couldn't hear. Santana's head was thrown backwards, her eyes closed but her mouth slightly open. Quinn found herself strangely aroused. Never before she had seen Brittany and Santana do such things, she had, of course, suspicions because the two were always together. But never ever she had seen them whilst doing it. She stood there, for over a minute just watching them, open-mouthed while a tension was building within her. She was panting.

"You saw me?" Quinn muttered. Santana sighed, "Yes, you were behind the lockers watching us Quinnie. So don't deny it, you've had your tendencies. And I'm not calling you lebanese now. I mean, every girl tries.. things.. with another girl once in their lives..."

Quinn shook her head, she was on the verge of crying. "I fucked up this friendship, Santana. Rachel won't talk to me, she didn't say where she is and I starting to get worried. The only thing she said is that I kissed her."

"Then call her, Quinn, it's not a big problem. Unless you want to touch-a touch-a touch her. But that's something I don't want to know. I still don't like RuPaul." Santana sniggered. "Rachel." Quinn hissed. "What?" Santana asked. "It's not RuPaul, Santana, her name is Rachel."  
"Jesus Quinn, are you sure you aren't in love with the girl already?" Santana said in her well-known bitch voice. "I'm just trying to help you out Fabray, like a friend, but keep acting like a whining baby and I will go all snix on your sorry ass." Santana ended the phone-call. Quinn immediately sent her a text, apologizing.

To Santana:  
"San, I'm sorry. I'm still hungover and I do appreciate your help. Really. I'll keep you updated. How are you and Britt btw? Love, Quinn"

And then, she heared the door slam. Rachel, her heart skipped a beat. The felt the uncontrollable urge to get up and meet Rachel in the living room, and maybe even hug her. So Quinn stood up from her bed and ran to the door, trying to call her. "Rach-" but then all went black and the last thing she noticed was that the carpet was coming closer very rapidly.


	6. Let me try something

"Oh Quinn, finally.." a voice said. It wasn't a strange voice, Quinn knew the voice. She opened her eyes and saw her own ceiling. Confusion. Where did that voice come from. Then, a blurred figure bent over her. Her eyes focussed. "Quinn..." It was Rachel, slightly smiling. "You woke up." Rachel quirked her head, "Are you okay? Can you move? Or talk? Or can you even hear me?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered, not feeling strong enough to talk out loud. "What happened?" Rachel looked in her eyes anxiously. "Well, I came home, and I heard you shouting something and then I heard a blow. And when I came here, you were lying here knocked out on the floor. God Quinn I was so scared" Rachel's voice broke. "It's okay, Rachel, I'm okay.." She lifted her hand to wipe the single tear that was falling from Rachels cheek away. "What time is it, how long was I unconscious?" She turned her head in search for her mobile phone, but it lay on her night stand, which was out of reach at the moment. "It's 7 pm, you've been unconscious for 2 hours I guess" Rachel answered.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can call a doctor right now." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, which turned sweaty instantly. "No, Rachel, it's the hangover, really nothing is wrong. Please get yourself something to eat, I can hear your tummy rumble." Rachel grinned, nodded and got up. And with her, all the tension in the room left and the knot inside Quinn's stomach rumbled too. She knew that at one point they had to talk about it. About the kiss.

"Rachel?" Quinn called her after the sound of pans and cutlery in the kitchen had quieted. "Yef" she heared, Rachel was probably eating. "Erm, would you mind sitting with me after you've finished your dinner?" It was silent, for a long time. Too long. But then her door opened and Rachel entered, taking smalls steps. Suddenly she reminded Quinn of miss Pillsbury, who could also walk very awkwardly. Quinn moved and patted on the left side of the bed. "Come," she almost whispered "sit with me."

"I.." Quinn started her sentence when Rachel sat down, but seemed to have lost the words on their way from her brain to her mouth. "You kissed me," whispered Rachel. Quinn noticed she put a lot of emphasis on the last word, it gave her goosebumps. "And I am.." Rachel was looking at her lap. Quinn tried to finish her sentence, because it was clear Rachel couldn't. "Angry?" Rachel shook her head. "Intimidated?" She shook it again. Quinn sighed and gave it one last try, "Are you confused?" Rachel nodded and looked at Quinn.

"Quinn, you know that you're someone I always have looked up to." Rachel was looking at her lap again, probably because she felt too uncomfortable saying things while looking at Quinn. "I've always seen you as a superior to me. Being head of the cheerios, girlfriend of the quarterback, and one of the most beautiful girls i... i've ever seen in my life. And then you came home drunk last night, too drunk to function and you kissed me." Again she put very much emphasis on the last word.

"Quinn, you kissed me." Rachel whimpered, it almost seemed like a question. Quinn didn't answer, she didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what her feelings about this were.

Rachel stood up and started pacing through the room, trying to find words so say while Quinn stared at her. "And yes, I am confused Quinn. Because I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment." She looked at Quinn, like a sad puppy. "I like you, Quinn" she sighed as tears welled up in her chocolate eyes. "Maybe I like you... a lot." she said with a sob in between her words.

Quinn felt dizzy. Her brain was processing a lot of different things right now. And she couldn't find the words to explain to Rachel what she felt. The only sentence she could bring out was the question if Rachel would please come sit with her. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her towards herself. She rested her head on Rachel's and whispered. "Rachel?" "Yes, Quinn?" Rachel answered in a small, though curious voice. "I like you too" they both were silent "a lot" Quinn added with a cracking voice.

They sat very still, both not wanting to interrupt the moment, both thinking of what was said. Quinn had never been so nervous before, she lifted her hands up to Rachel's face and turned it towards her. Rachel looked curious, but there was something in her eyes that made Quinn carry on. "Rach-," she whimpered "there are lot of things I need to say, but I don't know how to tell you." Rachel looked confused. "Quinn, I..." she looked away, but then back in Quinn's eyes, "I would never judge you."

"I know," Quinn whispered. "Let me try something, okay?" she continued. Rachel nodded. "Close your eyes," and Rachel closed them immediately. Quinn came closer, her nose brushed Rachel's. She felt Rachel's irregular, superficial breathing on her lips. Quinn closed her eyes too and tilted her head to reach Rachel's lips with her own.

Quinn kissed Rachel, and within a second Rachel kissed back.


	7. Dinner for two

Quinn kissed Rachel and Rachel kissed Quinn back. Quinn wasn't drunk, Rachel wasn't crying. They were both perfectly normal, and it had been wonderful. The kiss itself hadn't last very long, but it felt like minutes. Quinn was the first one to stop, she pulled Rachel into a hug.

"So, what's it between you two now? It's it something serious of what?" Santana had called Quinn the next morning. She had apologized for her flipping the day before, she'd been going trough some sort of rough time with Brittany. "I don't know, we don't want to ruin our friendship. But we also want to be a little bit more than friends. I think I'm going to tell her tonight I want to take it slow with this, because I do really like her more than a friend." Quinn said.

"Hmm," Santana murmured "but keep in mind, Quinn, the girl is still fragile. Fetus Face broke her, and you should be very careful. Really, don't go to fast Quinn. Take my advice, I say this as a loving friend." Santana laughed. "Yeah, thanks Satan," Quinn giggled. "No seriously, Santana I miss you and I love you. You're my best friend and I would love to see you soon."

"Yes, enough with the fluff Fabray, but I would love to see you soon to. And since you're lezzers too we could get our mack on anytime I want," Santana burst out in laughing. "No, Quinnie, I'm just joking."

Quinn spent the rest of the day studying, while Rachel was out in the park. Quinn didn't exactly know what she was doing, but she let her go presuming she needed time to think. She wanted to surprise Rachel with a special dinner, luckily Charlotte was visiting New York with her parents, who came over for autumn break. While Quinn was in the kitchen preparing a dinner with four courses she texted Rachel.

to Rachel:  
"Hi Rach, dinner is served at 7. Love"

Rachel didn't answer, which slightly concerned Quinn. But at the stroke of seven, Quinn lighted the last candle and Rachel opened the door. Her mouth hang open in astonishement. The whole living room was dark, besides the candles that were lit all over the room. "Wow, Quinn, I.."  
Quinn blushed slightly and looked at her toes, "Just.. just sit down okay? I wanted to make you a nice dinner." Rachel smiled, her eyes twinkeled. Oh her eyes, it felt as if Quinn melted from the inside.

Quinn was undescribably happy, although there was some sort of awkward silence between them. "Quinn, I.." Rachel kept looking at her empty plate, "I really really want-t to try this, I mean u-us" the stutterd. "But not too quick, we slow really-" Rachel didn't finish her sentence and looked up to Quinn. "- take it slow?" Quinn did it for her.

"I know, I do too. But I don't want to ruin our friendship, so I think we should indeed take it slow. And wait with the you-know-what-things" Quinn said the last sentence in half a whisper. Rachel smiled and all of a sudden the blanket of awkward that was put upon them was gone. They watched a movie on the couch, Rachel put her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn had never felt so happy before. When the movie had finished Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and their fingers interlocked and Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "Quinn, you mean so.. so much so me" Rachel said in a whisper, she was much closer than Quinn expected her to be. She could feel Rachel's breath in her ear, it gave her goosebumps.

"Rach-" she felt Rachel disentangle her hand, and bring them to her face. Her hand felt somehow sweaty when she took Quinn's cheekc and turned it towards her. Quinn's breath quickened as Rachel looked her right in the eyes. "Come here," Rachel whispered so silent Quinn almost didn't hear it. And in a split-second Rachels eyes turned from their standard milky chocolate look to a darkened kind of chocolate, those with over 70 percent of cocoa. Quinn was astonished by the lust in her eyes, but then she got distracted by Rachel's soft lips. She returned the kiss. Rachel's response was to deepen the kiss, letting her tongue flick against Quinn's lips. Quinn slightly opened her lips to let Rachel in. Quinn never felt more happy.


	8. Confessions

They had slept together in Quinn´s bed, no sex, not even kissing. Just cuddling. Rachel fell asleep in Quinn´s arms and a few minutes later Quinn let her head lie down so she could sleep to, but not before she watched Rachel swim away in the land of dreams. She felt so happy she was afraid her heart might burst. When she woke up the next morning, Rachel was gone. Confusion hit her, but then she smelled bacon coming from the kitchen. So she lied down again, smiling.

A buzz came from Rachel's side of the bed, her iPhone. Quinn instantly grabbed it. Rachel got a text, from Finn. It said: "thanks for texting me, I love you too, can we talk soon? x" Quinn felt weird, as if she was going to be sick. She slided and unlocked the iPhone, scrolling through Rachel's sent messages.

To Finn - 3.27 am:  
I'm with Quinn, still confused, i love you Finn, i guess.

Rachel had texted him last night, while Quinn was asleep, half-naked, next to her. How could Rachel to this to her, they shared some fucking intimate moments. They kissed and Quinn almost confessed her long lasting love for her. Quinn clampsed her hand around the phone, got up and went to the kitchen. She almost walked into Rachel, who was smiling brightly, carrying a plate with cranberry juice, coffee and an ommelette with bacon. Her face changed when she saw Quinn's. "Quinn? What's wrong sweetie?"

"This is wrong" Quinn's voice sounded terribly unstable. She held up Rachels phone. And Rachel's face straightened. "Why are you reading my texts, Quinn?" she asked, her tone was icecold. "I don't know, but I thought..." Quinn stopped, she didn't even know what to say.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HATE FINN, HE'S A FUCKING PRICK WHO IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU." Quinn felt the tears stream down her face. Rachel stood there, open-mouthed and she seemed to have lost her tongue too.

"And you consider yourself good enough for me? Quinn, please, we've only shared one or two kisses and it seems like you think we're already in some sort of relationship?" Rachel looked mad, she was pale and her tone was still cold.

"I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry. I have loved you eversince I first laid my eyes upon you. And I will do anything I can, to stop you from getting back with Finn. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. I want to make love with you, cuddle you, kiss you every second of every minute of every day, I want to grow old with you. Watch your first performance on Broadway. I want to stand next to you on the red carpet, Rachel. I want to be with you, and if I were to decide, I want to together every day for the rest of our lives. And I don't care what people will think of us. I will protect you in any way I possibly can. I will never let anyone hurt you, and if you're sad I will be here for you. And I don´t want to be with Puck or Sam or Joe. I just want to be with You. So, pick me, choose me, love me. Rachel Berry. I love you, please please say you love me back." her last sentence came out in a desperate cry.

Rachel stood there, saying nothing, just fucking staring. It drove Quinn crazy. "Rach-, please say something" Quinn started sobbing. It seemed as if Rachel had turned into a statue, unmovable. Quinn didn't feel like standing anymore, and crashed down on the floor, crying out loud now. She was hysterical, but didn't know why. And then Rachel moved, she was gone in an second. She didn't even grab her coat. She just walked away. And Quinn kept crying, on the floor.


	9. Come for me

For you guys, an extra long chapter (well, for me it's quite a long chapter ;)). With some smut, but it's not Faberry :)

* * *

This was it. Quinnpocalypse. The end of the world. She had confessed her long-lasting love to Rachel. She had shown the back of her tongue, she had turned herself inside out to show her deepest, most hidden feelings. And Rachel had walked away, out of her appartement. Leaving all her clothes and stuff behind.

That was three days ago. Quinn was sure Rachel would never come back, and never ever contact her again. She would probably sent Kurt or her dads to let them pick up her clothes. Maybe she would sent Finn. How embarrasing would that be. Quinn was lying in bed, heart-broken, depressed and she felt so damn weak.

When she admitted her love to Rachel, she also admitted it to herself for the first time. It was the first time she uttered the words out loud, to the girl she had been secretly admiring eversince Finn, who was her boyfriend back then, cheated on her with Rachel. When Quinn had seen them kissing in the auditorium, she realised the wasn't into Finn after all.

She only had eyes for the petite girl with the long brown hair, the sparkling eyes and her voice, oh god, her voice was so beautiful. But Quinn had been afraid, afraid of the looks, afraid of the talks. How could it possibly be accepted by her narrow-minded fellow McKinley students, that the head-cheerleader and girlfriend of the quarterback, the most desirable little miss perfect of the school had fallen in love with Berry.

Rachel Mandhands Berry, or Rupaul. Or Dwarf, Yentl, Midget, Hobbit and even Gayberry. Al those stupid fucking nicknames. Quinn totally understood why Rachel had walked away. Quinn was Rachels nemesis, while Rachel had been Quinn secret object of desire. Quinn cried into her pillow, hating herself for messing things up like this. She had rather not told Rachel how she loved her, but saw it as a last resort. To keep Rachel with her, but it had not helped.

And then Santana was at her front door. "Let me in, Q. I'm fucked up too" she said when she saw Quinn's puffy face and bloodshot eyes. Quinn cocked her head trying to ask Santana what was wrong, because not able to talk. Santana looked awful, bags under her eyes and her hair was messy. Her hair was never messy, except for that one time when she got kicked of the cheerios.

"It's Brit," Santana said, throwing her bag on the floor, "I think we broke up." Quinn ghasped, shocked and even more sad because she had shipped 'Brittana' from their early beginning. Her two most dearest friends. Santana looked at her, her eyes were big like a sad puppy. She whispered something and hugged Quinn, crying as she never did before. Quinn cried too. And so they stood there for a few minutes, appreciating their friends arms around their back. Quinn untied herself from Santana's firm grip. "Sweety," she croaked "I'm going to order pizza and you're going to stay the night." then she wiped the tears from Santana's cheek.

"Q, do you mind?" Quinn was getting soda from the fridge, and turned around to see what Santana was talking about. She stood in the door, holding a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Since when do you smoke Santana?" she uttered. Santana shrugged. She was not going to answer that question. "Ah well," said Quinn, "You can smoke on the balcony. Mind if I join?" Santana looked surprised, "I didn't know you smoked?" she smirked. "I do," Quinn said "at parties. But it makes my head feel light, and that's something I could use right now."

The doorbell rang, "God yes," Santana sighed. They ate their pizza in silence, with the tv on. Later that night, when they had finished their pizza's and another cigarette, Santana walked to her bag and came back with a bottle of vodka. She smiled devilish.

"Quinnie, you are my bestest friend ever" Santana muttered, pointing her glass at Quinn. "Bestest is not even a word, you stupid." Quinn laughed. "But anyways you haven't told me about you and Britt-britt, and you should because I am your bestest friend. You just said that." Santana looked at her, suddenly her face changed. Quinn remember that Santana could get very very very emotional when she got drunk. "Well, I had an attraction. I guess that's how we should call it. She wasn't even hot, I swear. But she was gay for sure. But I love Britt so much," Santana started to cry, Quinn sighed and moved closer to her. Grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye. "Santana, you and Brittany are going to be okay. I know that for sure, and I go to Yale, so..." Santana smiled through her tears and moved towards Quinn.

And the next moment they were kissing. Quinn knew it was because of the alcohol, she was sure of that. But it didn't make her stop, and Santana seemed to think the same. They were snogging and Quinn didn't mind at all. And then Santana's wild side took over. That side of her was some sort of sexy snixx, snexx maybe. She climbed on top of Quinn, tangling her hands into Quinn's hair, slightly moaning. Quinn became aware of the growing ache between her legs as Santana started kissing her neck and her collarbone. Santana's hands were skilled, Quinn knew that, and now she felt it. She sat down on Quinn's pelvic bone, looking down upon her with eyes that were filled with lust. Only the look of the girl sitting on top of her made Quinn feel so heated. "Come here, Santana" she groaned.

Within a split-second Santana's lips were on hers again. Her hands fondling over Quinn's breasts, feeling, squeezing. She put her hands under Quinn's shirt, they were cold as ice and Quinn shivered. "I want you so bad," Santana moaned, touching Quinn's bra. "Please," Quinn whispered. Santana withdrew her hands and touched the waistband of Quinn's sweatpants. Quinn looked at her, panting and not wanting her to stop, Santana glared back with her mouth half-opened. She slided under the waistband, and when she felt the wet spot at Quinn's center she groaned. "Come for me Britt,"

The both realised what they were doing when Santana said that. Quinn stiffened and Santana removed her hands. "I'm so sorry," they said at the same time.


	10. A Latino fortune cookie

Apparently, people weren't that keen on the Quintana interaction. I figured that, so I hope I found a satisfying solution. Let me know, and please review.

* * *

"We are never, ever going to do that again." Santana said, looking at Quinn with a deadly serious face. "Of cours we don't, Santana, first of all. We were drunk, and you somehow thought I was Brittany. So, this wasn't even meant to be. Let's just forget it, okay?"

Santana nodded and smiled. "Yes, let's forget it, but you're still my best friend. And let's just see this as an experiment. I haven't been with other girls than Brittany before. You haven't been with any girl before. So it's just learning from the master. And anyway, the only girl I want is Brittany."

Quinn cocked her head, "Is that an insult, Satan?" Santana smiled, Quinn continued: "Nevermind, the only girl I want is Rachel. But I think that's one-way traffic, she'll never want me." Quinn pouted as Santana hugged her. "Awh Quinnie, it's going to be okay, I feel it. Call Berry, ask if she wants to talk. And see where it takes you. But sweety?" Quinn disentangled herself and looked at Santana, "Promise to keep me updated, even though there's no progress?" Quinn nodded and smiled.

"I've got to go now" Santana looked at her watch, "I'm meeting Britt and we're going to have awesome make-up sex" she winked. "Oh and Quinn," she added, "let's keep our intimacies between us, please. Although we both weren't in a relationship, it still somehow feels like cheating. I will tell Brittany eventually, but not now. Everything is so fragile." Quinn nodded in agreement. "Satan," she said "take care. I love you."

Santana left, Quinn wasn't at all confused. She knew her new goal in life. Woo Rachel till death parted them, and make the girl fall in love with her. Quinn smiled eagerly at the thought of kissing Rachel. "Thanks Satan," she murmured into the air outside her appartement. "Scuse me?" said the cleaning lady who was passing by. "Oh, nothing" said Quinn, blushing because she got caught talking to herself. Determined, she went back inside. Grabbed her phone and dialed Rachels number.

The telephone rang, and rang, and rang. And then it switched to voicemail. "Hi this Rachel Barbra Berry's iphone, I guess I'm not picking up at the moment because I am practicing for my Broadway career. Please leave a message." Quinn chuckled at the sound of her voice, like a waterfall and tinkling icecubes in a glass of soda, and what a dorky, cute ringtone. But then she realised Rachel hadn't picked up the phone. The beep sounded, she was on voicemail and felt that something had to be said. "God... uh... Rach-? It's me, I.. I.. please call me back okay?"

It started raining, a soft but hard autumn rain and Quinn found herself staring out of her window. All the determination she felt before had vanished, and she just wanted to hide under her blanket with sad music and cry. She was absolutely sure her heart was broken. Her phone buzzed, no it wasn't Rachel. Just Santana.

From Santana:  
"Keep your head up, Latino fortune cookies are telling me, something beautiful is on your way."

Quinn didn't answer. She felt angry. Was this some sort of fucking joke. Did Satan think she was funny? Nothing beautiful was on her way, because the only beautiful thing that had ever been on her way had fucking turned around and ran away. Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes, as she reminded herself of the things she had done to make Rachel's high school career a fucking mess. She was so angry.

And then she heared it. That voice. Her voice. Quinn's heart jumped.

"Please, ma'am, let me go through. I beg you."  
"No girl, you shouldn't enter that girls room. She's a Satan wor-ship-per. I heared her mumble things about Satan while standing in the door."  
"What? That's SAN-TA-NA, not Satan. Please let me pass."  
"Girl, listen to me, Satan worshipper, I'm telling you."  
"Move, now. Or I'll let the security come upstairs and you don't want that ma'am."

It was silent. Quinn was hypnotized by the door. And she woke up from her daydream when she heared a silent, almost shy knock on the door. It was only one knock, a hesitant knock. She reached the door within a second. Opening it.

Outside stood Rachel, clothes dripping from the rain.


	11. Please say you love me back

_I think this is the chapter before the last chapter, the next chapter will be very fluffy and smutty. So much thanks for all the follows and reviews, love you guys!_

* * *

Quinn clenched her teeth, not wanting to talk to Rachel. She was happy and maybe even flattered that the girl had turned up on her doorstep. But she also felt angry, and put aside. Rachel looked up from her shoes, shyly, and she managed to put on half a smile. "Quinn..." she whispered.

Quinn stepped back, leaving space for Rachel to enter the room. "Quinn, I..." Rachel wanted to say something, but clearly couldn't think of the words. Quinn felt the anger built inside her, coming from an unknown source of dreadful hate.

"You," she said through her still clenched teeth, pointing at Rachel with a blurry vision because of all her tears, "You have killed my love. You used to stir my imagination. Now you don't even stir my curiosity. You simply produce no effect. I loved you because you were marvelous, because you had genius and intellect, because you realized the dreams of great poets and gave shape and substance to the shadows of art. You have thrown it all away. You are shallow and stupid."

Rachel got stabbed by her vicious words. She could see that, but Quinn was not happy with her words hurting Rachel, although she wanted Rachel to be hurt like she was hurt by her before. She could see the tears forming in Rachel's eyes.

"Oscar Wilde," muttered Rachel her hands wiped her tears away, but it was of no use because new ones started to fall already. "That is your favorite author." Rachel shook her head and tried to think of things to say. "Quinn, you didn't mean that, did you? Please say you don't, please" She was almost beggin Quinn to take back her mean words. Quinn didn't move.

Rachel was sobbing out loud, Quinn wanted to comfort her so bad, but she wouldn't let herself look vulnerable. "Quinn, say something please." Rachel was literally whining. Quinn couldn't bring out a word.

"Quinn, I came here to tell you something. I.." Rachel's breathing was fast and superficial. "I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I love you with my whole heart, with all my being. And I want to be with you, not with Finn. And I hope that you didn't mean those word you've just uttered, and I know you don't I can see it in your face, Quinn. You mean so much to me. And now I'm asking you, do you feel the same for me, Quinn? Do you still love me back? Because if you don't, please say it now, then I'll go and never come back."

"Rachel," Quinn whimpered. She took a step towards her. As Quinn was slightly taller than she was, Rachel looked up with her chocolate puppy eyes. Quinn took her face in both hands and brought her lips to Rachel's. Rachel's lips were salty from her tears. But that didn't matter, their kiss was so full of love Quinn felt as if she was floating. Both didn't want to break their kiss, and it seemed to last forever. Until Rachel suddenly broke the kiss, she had to sneeze. "Sorry," she whispered "I was standing in the rain outside." Quinn giggled.

"Dont ever walk out on me like that again, please," Quinn whispered. "I wont, ever do that again Quinn, I promise." Rachel said, as she placed a kiss upon Quinn's forehead. "You complete me, Rachel, you filled a gap." Quinn returned a kiss on Rachels forehead. "When I'm with you, Rach, I am not afraid to lower my walls, I'm not afraid to look vulnerable, and I'm always afraid to show that I'm vulnerable. And please forgive me for all the horrible things I've done and said to you. I.. I..". Rachel looked at her, stared into her soul. "Quinnie, I have forgiven you everything, don't worry about it anymore okay? It's a closed chapter now. We should only look forward, to our future together."

"I love you," Quinn whimpered as she pulled Rachel in for a kiss.


	12. Something on your face

Aw yiss, a very short chapter before the faberry sex-climax. Love,

* * *

"Hi baby," Quinn walked up to Rachel from behind. Rachel was standing in the kitchen, making an awful lot of noise with pans and stuff. Quinn put her arms around her belly, laying her head in Rachel's neck. "What are you doing?"

"I'm baking a cake," said Rachel, she sounded proud as she was mixing the batter. Quinn put her forefinger in the bowl, and licked the batter of. "This tastes actually really freaking good." Rachel turned around quickly with one raised eyebrow, "You underestimate my powers, miss Fabray" she said in a husky voice with a smirk. "And also, you have something on your face." Quinn didn't break eyecontact with Rachel as she let her tongue swirl around her own mouth to find the something on her face. Rachel cocked her head in her own quirky way, staring at Quinn's mouth, her own mouth was hanging open. Quinn stopped,"Stop staring, Berry." she commanded, "and help me get it of my face." Rachel looked hypnotized, as she obediently lifted her hand to brush the batter of Quinn's face. She did it in a slow, almost erotic way. Now Quinn was the one standing with an open mouth, her heart skipped a beat. She was mesmerized by the look on Rachel's face in combination with her touch.

Rachel hand moved to Quinn's chin, lifting it up to close her mouth. She smiled and tried to turn around again. But Quinn pinned her to the sink, grabbing both her hands. "Quinn, I..." Rachel stammered. "Shh," Quinn as she lifted one hand to remove Rachel's hair. "don't talk, let me try something." She whispered in Rachels ear, and the next moment the bit her earlobe. Rachel moaned softly.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, Rachels hands grabbed Quinn's face and moved her towards Rachel's. "Quinn," she whispered. "I want you, I - I need you." her eyes were darkened with pure lust. "But first I have got to finish this cake, sweetie." Rachel pressed a kiss on Quinn's cheek, laughing teasingly. Quinn's mouth dropped. "No, please Rach- I.." But Rachel pushed her out of the kitchen, whispering in her ear. "Quinnie, please wait in the living room. I will be there in an instant." Quinn sighed as she was dumped on the couch. Also, do have an apron I could wear? I don't want my clothes to get all dirty." Quinn sighed, "Yes, in in the closet next to the fridge." And the waiting started.


	13. Nothing but an apron

There it is, the final chapter! I hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you want to! :)

* * *

"Quinnie," said a voice. Quinn looked up from the Vogue she was reading. Rachel was standing in the door, wearing nothing but the apron. "Good god," Quinn whimpered. Rachel's expression changed, "Is it not okay? I could get back in my close, Quinn, if you want that?". Quinn's jaw was practically on the floor, seeing Rachel like this, "No, no not at all" she gasped. "Oh, well" Rachel was immediately back in her role, she smirked.

Rachel climbed on Quinn's lap, stroking the blonde's hair behind her ear. "Hi baby" she whispered smiling. She planted a kiss on Quinn's forehead. That wasn't even meant sexual, but only the thought of Rachel's lips lingering around her head made Quinn weak, she noticed the cloying ache between her legs. "Rachel," Quinn moaned in a tiny voice, "baby, are you sure you want this?" Rachel didn't stop with planting kisses all over Quinn's hair and forehead, "Yes," she whispered and placed another kiss, "I want this", kiss, "so bad" another kiss, "I want you so bad, Quinn", she moaned the last sentence. Quinn looked up, towards her, and Rachel instantly kissed her on the mouth.

And suddenly, Rachels hands were everywhere. Roaming over her face, her neck and her breasts. Quinn threw her head back, moaning. Rachel clearly saw this as an invitation and started pressing long, wet kisses on Quinn's neck, and then she lingered on towards Quinn's open mouth, which was eargerly waiting for Rachel's soft lips. Their tongues met and Quinn noticed that Rachel really was wearing nothing but the apron, "God" Quinn moaned.

The next moment Rachel had pushed Quinn down on the couch, Rachel was on top and Quinn loved her for doing that. Her hands moved all over Quinn's body, but avoiding the spot that was most aching for her touch. "Please," Quinn whispered it, almost unhearable. Rachel moved her hands from her navel slowly downwards, the tempo was teasingly low and Quinn tried to move, to let Rachel's hands move her center quicker. But Rachel clenched her legs together, not wanting Quinn to move. Quinn groaned, she was sure that she would turn mental if Rachel wouldn't touch here anytime soon. Quinn grabbed her hands and tried to push them downwards, so eager for her touch. Rachel took notice and started, though very slowly, unbuttoning her pants, "Patience," Rachel whispered, "is a greate virtue." And with one single move, she pulled down Quinn's jeans and panties, leaving her naked. Quinn gasped. "That's one thing," Rachel said, and she moved her hands up to Quinn's breasts again and unbuttoned her blouse one button for another, very very slowly. Rachel moaned hard at the sight of Quinn's laced bra. And suddenly she lost it.

She nearly jumped of Quinn, taking her hand and pulling her up. "Hold up, Rach-" yelled Quinn in her croaky morning voice while trying to get rid of her pants totally. "Bedroom, now." Rachel demanded. Quinn obeyed. In the bedroom she turned around and kissed Rachel hungrily, while untying her apron. When she finally untangled the knot, the apron dropped on the floor, leaving Rachel totally naked. Quinn gasped at the sight of it, but the couldn't stare for long. Rachel pushed her on the bed, and her hand immediately found the spot between Quinn's legs. She caressed the inside of her thighs, not touching the wet spot. Quinn wanted it so bad. Rachel finally touched her center, moaning herself because it was so wet, Quinn rocked her hips against Rachel's fingers, this caused that Rachel entered her with two fingers. Both the girls cried out because of the pleasure it gave them. Quinn arched her back as Rachel entered a second finger, "Do you remember," she whispered in Quinn's ear, "it's all about the pleasing and not about the teasing." Quinn groaned, "Baby, that was the other way around, but don't stop, please." Her chest rose and fell quickly as she was panting. The fact that Rachel Berry was inside her made her almost climax already.

Then Rachel took Quinn's right leg and lifted it, whilst placing her own center on Quinn's, and she slowly started rocking her hips back and forth. Nearly screaming of pleasure. Quinn could feel the tension inside her building up to a climax. "Rachel," it was she only think Quinn could say, or think of. "Come for me, Quinn" Rachel moaned. Rachel threw her head back, starting to move faster and only the sight of her exposed neck and collarbones pushed Quinn over the edge. She cried out, but was silenced by Rachel's lips. God, how could Quinn have ever know the girl was such a beast. She loved it that Rachel was so damn dominant. Rachel collapsed on her. Panting, Quinn could feel Rachel's heart on her own naked chest. It felt awesome. "Rach-" Quinn started, still out of breath, "did you... did you come too?" Rachel moved and lied down next to Quinn, with her head on Quinn's chest. "Yeah," she said and she almost looked shy, so different than a minute ago. "Why didn't you.. scream" Quinn asked. Rachel cocked her head, "Well, I wanted to hear you," she leaned in for a long french kiss.

"I love you Rachel, will you be mine?" Quinn felt her cheeks getting red. "Hey, that's my line." Rachel answered, poking Quinn. "But, anyway, I will be yours, for ever and ever and ever. And I love you too."


End file.
